Sirenix
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is water related and the Ellannaix looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Kim the Dark Seawitch as their Believix powers (along with the opaque and unbent wings) were too weak underwater. In addition, they would need Sirenix in order to enter the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Kim called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles instead of a bent and flexible seashell-shaped wings. *'Previous Transformation:' Harmonix *'Next Transformation: 'Annarix and Sougix Overview According to Miss Faragonda in Return to Alfea, the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Ellannaix more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired it and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book is hidden.When Bloom and her sister Daphne tells EllannaixGirls about the of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told the girls not to mispalce it because of the power of the book , she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix The Source of the Sirenix power is found in the cave Ellannaix girls whet to Lake Roccaluce which grants Sirenix powers to Fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. It also protects the Sirenix powers of Sirenix fairies. Also, Sirenix grants the Fairies and Trix access to the Infinite Ocean without absorbing all of the Selkies' powers like Kims did. Requirements The fairies need to find the Gem of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage within one lunar cycle in the oceans that are all over the magic dimension, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed to activate the source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies' Sirenix boxes will appear along with their Sirenix Guardians, who combine their powers to open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean which the fairies needed to cross into and they became Sirenix fairies. The Witches can't be allowed to acquire Sirenix by the Sirenix Quest, as the Trix, the only Witches known to have acquired Sirenix, obtained it after Tritannus stole it from Daphne, a Sirenix Fairy, and gave it to them. In order to acquire it they must open the Sirenix book which the Ellannaix have in their possession and complete the Sirenix quest. Dark Sirenix After Kim give the wiches to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Kim headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix permanently, so Daphne told the girls that she was the protecter of the Sirenix from being stolen by her. After she destroyed the source (which was later restored by the Ellannaix using their Harmonix powers and the powers of the Selkies ), Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to give a dark version of Sirenix to the Trix. It's unknown how the Trix still keep their Dark Sirenix even Kim loses her power and trident.(' Note she has Dark Seirnix'' Nymph ') Sirenix make up The New Fairies of the new Generation there make up Ellanna make up : is light pink eyeshodow and her lipsick is Light green Ashia make up : is Light Blue eyeshodow and her lipsick is Light pink Adriana make up: is Light Yellow eyeshodow and her Lipsick Light Orange Molly make up: Is light blue eyeshodow and her Lipsick periwinkle Magdala make up : Is periwinkle eyeshodow and her Lipsick is a Pastel Rainbow color Zoe make up: is Light orange eyeshodow and her Lipsick is a very light yellow Tunder make up: aqua eyeshodow and she has light green lipsick Rachael make up : is light purple eyeshodow and her lipsick is Light gold Sue make up : is light pink eyeshodow and her lipsick is Lavender Domi make up: is light gray eyeshodow and her lipsick is light purple Grace make up: Is light red eyeshodow and her lipsick is light Orange Sayen make up: is white eyeshodow and her Lipsick is light brown Cadence make up: is light yellow and her lipsick is light pink Princess Macey Macey make up: is light gray and her lipsick is white Special Sirenix Spell and Sirenix Ability just like each fairy has a special Believix spell/ability, now they each have a special spell/attack that they must master: during the course they will each have a special power that is needed to defeat Kim although some are attacks other are abilities that can be used for other purposes. *Ellanna : Sting Of Sirenix *Ashai : Drop of Sirenix Category:Tersforms Category:Fairy forms